Mate  The Sequel
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: A year has passed since Inuyasha's Demon made that unexpected appearance. It's a wonder that Kagome didn't end up pregnant. But Inuyasha's Demon senses something-and he's back. This time, he's not stopping till she carries his child.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing 'Mate' and thank you for the courage and the push to write a sequel. I honestly don't know how long this is going to be so I'm just winging it. Here is the long awaited sequel that you all wanted…_

_But if you have not read 'Mate', then I suggest you go and read it or you probably won't understand. _.net/s/6858548/1/Mate

Chapter One

Kagome was happy. More than happy. She had always imagined a life with Inuyasha , imagined having him care-free with her, nothing holding him back. And that was everyday of her life now. She'd made the Feudal Era her home, along with Inuyasha—and he'd accepted her with open arms when he'd come to grips with his Demon side. His Demon side rarely came out; after, she guessed, getting what it needed; but she knew it lurked inside of him still. She caught glimpses of Him when Inuyasha took her body, but he was satisfied.

While his Demon was calm, if you could call him calm, around her, he was almost hostile towards anyone else. No one would come near him when he was in his Demon form and his Demon would allow no other person around her. Possessive, anyone?

Not that she minded.

She was looking forward to the day when they could have a home together. A real home, a place for just the two of them. Right now they traveled too much, trying to find the remaining Jewel shards. With Naraku finally defeated and Kikyo laid to rest, there was nothing but the Jewel shards to hold them back. When that final battle was finished, then and only then would they have a home to call their own.

She glanced up at the night sky and ran her hands through her wet hair, squeezing out the excess water. Her body was fully healed and there wasn't a scratch, there wasn't a bruise to tell of what she had been through with Inuyasha's Demon. It had taken a while for her to calm Miroku and Sango, to explain to them that she _was alright._

Sango's worry had brought about another one of her own. Was she pregnant? It had been what, almost a year since Inuyasha had claimed her, since his Demon had marked her as his own? She ran her hands down her smooth, flat stomach and paused. It was amazing that she hadn't gotten pregnant. As many times as Inuyasha's Demon had _made sure_ that she took every drop of his seed, it didn't make sense that she wasn't pregnant. It wasn't as if she didn't want a baby. Yea, she knew it was dangerous right, especially considering how much they traveled. She couldn't help but wonder if she was barren but she pushed that thought aside. The last time she had went to the Doctor in her world, her Mother had put her on birth control. That had been a long, long time ago but she'd been fertile then—very much so fertile.

Not that she didn't want a baby. She kind of did.

She ducked beneath the water again, closing her eyes as she washed the excess soap off her body before she came up for air. Warm hands caught her shoulders and cool, soft lips caught hers. She recognized them instantly and lifted her hands, sliding them up into the thick, silvery hair. "God, I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered against his lips.

This was more than she could ever have dreamed of, more than she could ever have wanted. As his lips moved over hers, she felt his hands move lower on her hips and then he bent his knees. His hands cupped the back of her thighs and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Even though he was still fully clothed she could feel the long, hot and hard length of his cock pressing up against her. She pulled back, laughing softly. "Inuyasha, you're getting your clothes wet."

He chuckled. "And? It's not like they won't dry." Besides, the water only reached his thighs. A little water never hurt anyone. He gripped her thighs tighter, pulled her closer and thrust his hips, grinding. "Dammit, Kagome." He groaned at the feel, his cock throbbing.

"It's not my fault that you're insatiable." Kagome teased, her fingers flexing as a shudder raced through her body. God, that felt good.

"Eh, wench, it is your fault." It was her fault for looking at him like she did every day. It was her fault for being so damn sexy. It was her fault for making him love her so damn much. Hell, he just couldn't get enough of her. "Someday we'll have a place of our own to do this…" Not to mention a real bed. A blanket under the stars didn't count and a bed in _someone else's_ Hut didn't count.

"I don't care, Inuyasha. I have you, thats all that matters." Kagome murmured as she tweaked one of his dog ears, caressing the soft tip.

"I can think of something else that matters…" Inuyasha murmured. He tightened his hands on her hips and moved her subtly over him, letting her feel the thick length through his clothing. "I think it matters a lot…" He shifted his hold and gripped her thighs again and then bit her neck teasingly. "Don't let go." He muttered as he released one of her thighs. His hand moved between them and then his cock was springing free, thick and heavy between them.

He heard the instant hitch in her breathing and smelled the arousal that filled her body. Her scent was like no other. A heady, sweet scent that rose, teasing his senses. It seemed as if it had been forever since he'd last been in her body. Forever being just this morning. Hot and quick. Kagome was a little shy, still, about Miroku and Sango _knowing._ Oh, they knew alright, but Kagome found it a little embarrassing that they knew when it was going on…Inuyasha almost smiled. Humans. But he tried to keep it private for Kagome's sake. Sure, he didn't want anyone else watching them—or seeing Kagome naked for that matter—but it drove him crazy waiting till Miroku and Sango were asleep, much less away.

Kagome felt the heavy slide of Inuyasha's cock between them, moving, searching and then she felt the thick head press against her wet body. Her heart was thundering in her ears as she felt his hands settle over her hips again and then he pushed her down. She dropped her head, her forehead resting against his shoulder as he steadily pushed, forcing the thick length into her body at a slow, steady pace as he just stood there. Holding her. The feeling never got old. It was hot and heavy, a sensual seductive feeling that left her body hot and burning for more. Finally, finally he thrust deep, the head butting up inside her. She could feel every vein, every hard throb that pulsed in her insides.

She shifted her hold and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her arms tangling in his hair. It took her a moment to realize that he was still fully clothed while she was completely naked. "Inuyasha." She whispered, her voice slightly muffled by the press of her lips against his shoulder. "Take off your clothes."

"I will. Just not now." Because he wasn't going to stop. Hell if he was going to pause just to take off his clothes. He lifted her slowly, pleasure racing through his veins at the slow, hot feel of her tight body releasing his. "Jesus, so fucking tight." He gritted out through his teeth. He lifted her slowly before pulling her back down, her body sucking in every inch.

Going slow was an option. He wasn't scared of hurting her. His Demon side had proved that. Going slow was meant to tease. Going slow was a different side, one that was meant for a different kind of pleasure. The sensual slide of each slow thrust proved that, almost—_almost—_just as pleasurable. But not quite. He didn't realize how erotic it could feel to hold a completely naked Kagome in his arms while he was still fully clothed. He wouldn't mind doing this more often.

Inuyasha thrust over and over. Slow, heated upward strokes that filled her body before he left her empty. His hips rocked, his ass bunching every time he moved. Kagome tightened her arms around his shoulders and rocked her hips. When he thrust up she lowered her hips, meeting him halfway, taking him. He groaned at the move and she repeated it. The thrust of his hips became less pronounced as she started moving on her own, though he didn't stop completely. She could move easily in this position, up and down and he held her. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, rocking her hips over him, taking the slow thrust into her body again.

She lifted her head, watching as his eyes opened. It didn't surprise her, no shock, as she caught glimpses of red veins at the corners of his eyes. That was his Demon, always there on the edge. It was as if the two had bonded, especially at times like this. She could see Him in Inuyasha's eyes, watching her, but there in the background none the less. He was always content to stay in the dark now. "I love you both." She whispered.

"Ah…fuck, Kagome, I love you, too…" Shit, she was always so tight. Gripping him, rippling around him. He widened his stance in the water and felt the sand shift beneath him, his feet sinking a little deeper before he stood firm again. Inuyasha gripped her hips tighter and thrust up hard, his cockhead butting up high and hard inside of her. She gasped, the sound music to his ears. "Like that, Kagome. Just like this." He thrust again, hard, thrusting deep and heavy so that she gasped again and moaned. "God, I love hearing you." He grunted out as he started thrusting his hips forward and up, keeping a tight grip on her so she didn't shift or slip away from him. Sometimes he could take her slow and come just like that. Sometimes he couldn't. This was one of those times.

Before long he was thrusting up into her at a hard, heavy rhythm. Through the pleasure tearing through his veins he could feel her clinging to him, her cries muffled against his neck as he slammed into her. The water rippled around his thighs and her calves with each movement. Her cries of pleasure alone could drive him to release but he held his back, swearing as he fought it. He didn't want to come before she did. But she was close. He always knew when she was close. Ah fuck—"Kagome." His head fell back as he hissed her name through clenched teeth and started slamming up into her. He thrust and thrust, felt the heaviness of his balls rocking as he took her.

He thrust and held, his body freezing as he lodged deep inside her. His senses locked, homed in on the scent rising up from her body. It was more powerful than her arousal and his body tensed, visually shaking as it took hold of everything. It was strong, calling out to his body. Jesus—Kagome was fertile. His senses homed in on the one egg inside of her body, ready but so dangerous. One egg was precious but weak. Not likely to form fully.

Something stirred inside him at the knowledge that her body held one fertile egg. The chance that he could fill her with his sperm, see his child grow in her body. Grow heavy with any child of his. But one egg…A savage need rose up and a snarl filled his mind.

'_Let __**me.'**_The familiar snarl filled his mind. It wasn't a request. It was a demand. His Demon hadn't made a full appearance since he'd come to realize He meant Kagome no harm. Inuyasha didn't fully understand why the Demon wanted out now, not until he roared at his insides, struggling to surface. _He_ wanted to take Kagome; He wanted to fill her with his sperm until it was impossible for her not to be carrying his seed. He would take no chances, not when her body was fertile. '_Let __**me.**_' It was a savage, brutal need that filled his insides and Inuyasha didn't even stand a chance of stopping Him, even if he'd wanted. One moment he was there and then the next, darkness engulfed him.

"Oh God, Inuyasha, move." Kagome whispered, begging. Her body was so close. She really hated when he did that. She didn't consider that a tease—it was torture. She rocked her hips, ignoring the biting pain of his claws in her hips. He moved closer, his cloth clad chest pressing against her breasts. His hands slid down and around, cupping her ass and hauling her body flush against his. She swore he went deeper, throbbing harder inside of her.

"Mate."

The subtle, soft growl filled her ear and she jerked her head up at the word "Mate". Inuyasha didn't call her Mate—his Demon did. Shock filtered through her at the sight of his Demon. His crimson eyes stared at her, heated, filled with lust and the demon markings marked each cheek. She wasn't scared, no. She just didn't understand why or how his Demon had come out. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized—knew—what he wanted. It was evident from the hard throb inside her body, obvious from the thickening of his cock inside her. His Demon was stronger and just like before, his cock threatened to tear her body apart.

But it was far from pain.

She knew what she was in for. His Demon was more violent than Inuyasha—nothing about him was slow or gentle. Her eyes widened as he jerked her harder against him again. It didn't matter that he was deep inside her; he just ground himself against her and started walking towards the shore line. Her tongue slid over her lips and his crimson eyes followed the movement. The moment they reached the shore line he sank to his knees and dropped her onto her back. He followed; his body flush against hers and then started thrusting—slamming into her body at a hard, steady pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He'd been content taking in everything at a distance, feeling the haze of pleasure from afar while still seeing the sheer bliss on his Mates face every time he took her. But that had changed when he'd smelled the fertile egg in her body. The desire, the lust had gone deeper, reaching even Him at an intense level. The chance was sheer, barely even that, that Kagome would conceive. The moment he'd felt her fertile body He'd went insane with need. HE needed—had—to take her. Feeling her body from a distance wouldn't do. Not this time. He couldn't allow Kagome to _not_ conceive.

Before he was done with his Mate, she _would _carry his child.

He wanted HIS sperm in his Mate's body. It didn't matter that he and Inuyasha were one and the same. He wanted, no, he had to be the one to fill her. Inuyasha wouldn't understand that. His Human side was weak—but He wouldn't stop. His Mate would lay there until he felt the grasp of life in her body—maybe not even then. Because as he slammed into her body, thrusting, taking in her cries of pleasure and the slick, tight feel of her body He realized He'd missed this. Fuck, He needed this. Too long.

He hunched over Kagome's body and moved his hips up and down savagely, thrusting heavily. His head fell back as he felt the convulsions bearing down on his cock. She cried out beneath him, the rippling of her body around his so damn good that he nearly howled at the pleasure, at the feel of her body coming around his. He didn't stop though, no, he'd just gotten started. He thrust through her orgasm, through every tight ripple that tugging at his cock until she was clinging to him again. Each thrust rocked her body in the dirt, shoving her up along the wet sand until the indentions of their bodies were formed, the wet sand cocooning her body.

God's, it had been so long! He snarled and started thrusting harder, deeper. He didn't bother to stop the flood of heat that tore from his body, the hot semen that tore up from the base of his cock. It was fast in coming, just minutes after he'd started fucking her but he didn't care. He wanted to fill her with his seed and he wanted it _now._ He pumped his hips savagely as jet after jet of hot seed spewed into her body. He thrust hard and deep then, grinding his hips against hers as he held deep. Not one drop. Not one drop would leave her body. If it did, fuck, he'd fill her twice as much.

He didn't move until the throbbing jets of seed had left him, till there was nothing but his thick cock inside of her. He paused, his senses testing her body, searching. Whether it was too soon or she just hadn't conceived, he didn't sense any flare of life in her body. He reared back, growling at the loss of her body around his cock. He needed to spill himself in her body again and he needed to do it now. Desire was a harsh agony tearing through his body. The desire to see his child growing in her body and the lust, the need to fuck her senseless again was almost overwhelming.

Inuyasha slid his hands up her body—_his—_and then cupped his palms over her shoulders as she started to move, to lift herself. He pushed her back down and sank to his knees over her chest, his knees digging into the wet sand. He cupped her head, twisting his hands in her head and tilting her head up and away from the ground; towards him. "Mate." He spat out and with no warning, no other word he thrust his hips forward, cursing at the hot, tight feel of her mouth and throat closing over his cock. His head fell back as he rose on his knees, dragging her head further off the ground. He didn't thrust into her mouth. He fucked it. He gripped her head, holding her as he thrust his hips, slamming them back and forth against her delicate lips.

Each thrust forced him past the tight ring of her mouth and then he felt the wet heat of her tongue and the even tighter grasp of her throat. He could just imagine her throat expanding as he thrust, forcing his length down her throat. Each gag nearly tore him apart but he held her through it, thrusting through the convulsing throat. Her nails dug into his thighs, gripping, scratching, but she wasn't pushing him away. She wasn't helping him along though, either. She was taking him. Ye God's, he loved his Mate for that.

He jerked her head forward this time and then pushed it back, repeating the movement. He moved her head along with his thrust. The tight gags were hot sounds to his sensitive ears, letting him know, along with the excruciating tightness of her throat that he was going far. He jerked her head forward again, his cock going deep and he just held her there. His eyes slid closed in sheer ecstasy at the feel of her throat holding his cock. He shuddered and then rocked his hips back before thrusting forward again. Then he started fucking her mouth again. Hard, fast thrust that he controlled with the movement of her head.

He wanted to come again and her mouth was the fastest way to guarantee that. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as pleasure shot up through his balls and his cock. He jerked back, his cock standing on end almost past his belly button.

He barely heard her gasp as he freed her mouth before he mounted her again. He hunched over her and caught her legs up over his forearms and lifted them. And thrust. Her hoarse cry filled his ears as he slammed his hips against hers. He forced his eyes open, watching her face as he started thrusting into her body again. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were slightly swollen, the edges red. His Mate was so beautiful. He pounded into her, grunting with ever thrust. His balls slammed forward with every thrust, butting up against her ass. His seed boiled in his balls, so close.

His eyes slit open as her hands scored his arms, clutching at him. The trees lit from the top and down through the forest slowly and his crimson eyes took in the scene as he hissed, grunting and groaning as he pounded into her body. The moon rose higher, the light spilling over the ground. The light reflected on the water, the New Moon a perfect image—

His head snapped up and a vicious snarl tore from his lips. Denial rose up—No. His eyes snapped to the ground where the pool of light was slowly stretching towards them. He growled, as if warning it away. No, he wouldn't stop. He slammed into her harder, struggling against something even more powerful than him. He hunched over her, thrusting harder than before—ever. A jolt shook his body and his roar filled the forest. Furious rage tore through his body and he started jerking her body down to meet him, jerking her towards him. He was struggling so hard, wanting to spew his seed—needing it inside her—struggling to fight what was happening to his body that blood trekked from each crimson eye, leaving red stains on his cheeks.

His head fell back as his hips started moving at an inhuman pace, harder. The sand beneath them pounded in, almost a crater around their bodies as the treks of blood dropped into the water one by one.

And then his body convulsed. His roar of denial was louder than before. He collapsed against her shaking, hot body as threads of black silk wove over his hair, taking over it as a whole until there was no silver strands left.

Kagome was beyond almost incoherent thought when he stopped thrusting, his roar vibrating through her body and echoing in her ears. His Demon seemed almost desperate in that moment, taking her to the point of pain. She'd felt the tension in his body and she'd felt his denial, his rage at _something._ It wasn't until she'd felt that emotion from him that she'd felt his need to keep going. He'd wanted to. He would have if he hadn't…

"Inuyasha?" She lifted her hand, her shaking thighs clasping the outside of his. Her thighs were sore, her pelvis aching from his brutal thrusts. His Demon had been…desperate. She ran her hands through his black hair and realized he was human. Had his Demon been trying to fight that?

He shook against her, taking deep breaths before he lifted his head. Her eyes widened at his face, the trek of blood. "Inuyasha—" She swiped her fingers through the bloodied trails that had slid from his eyes and he copied the movement.

He stared at his fingertips. "Shit."

Inuyasha slowly withdrew from Kagome's body. God, he could barely move. He felt weak, his body shaking. His Demon had nearly gone insane taking Kagome. What the fuck? He'd fought so hard he'd bled tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagome." His Demon would never hurt Kagome, he knew that. He didn't doubt it. But something had shaken his Demon to the very core. He hadn't been able to think, hadn't been able to control the intensity with how he'd taken Kagome. Again, what the fuck?

The last thing he remembered was sensing that fertile egg in Kagome—

Shit. Realization dawned on Inuyasha. His Demon had sensed that. He wanted Kagome to bare his child and obviously, his Demon would have gone to whatever costs. The need to Mate and bear children was strong for his Demon, he knew that. Fuck, strong enough to Mate without care or thought. And that'd met…He'd likely get Kagome with child. But he might also kill her, albeit accidently.

Shit, fuck and damn. "Come on." He pulled Kagome to his feet and caught her when her knees buckled. He kissed Kagome softly, soothing her swollen lips. He needed to talk to Miroku and Kaede. He had to. Otherwise and he KNEW this, the moment he turned half Demon again, it wouldn't be his half Demon side that came out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body, guilt riding her hard. She didn't know what to do. All she wanted to do was go to Inuyasha and wrap her arms around him. Seeing him lie there, one arm thrown across his eyes, the look on his face disaterous, so defeated, she wanted to comfort him. But she couldn't.

"It's not your fault, Child." Kaede said, bringing her out of her own misery.

She felt the older woman wrap an arm around her body, turning her body in the opposite direction. She didn't want to leave though. She just couldn't bear to leave Inuyasha, to not see him, when she found this to somehow be her fault. They couldn't even hold each other? "Just let me—"

"You know you cannot, Child. Those sutras will hold his Demon in check but that doesn't mean he won't be crazed when he turns back into his half Demon form. The Sutra's on the outlanding of the Hut will keep him feet within the yard; he won't be able to leave that area."

She refused to leave though. Seeing Inuyasha lie, there, so quiet, God, she wanted to hold him so bad, wanted to have him hold her. "You're sure?"

"More sure of anything than I've ever been, Child."

"I just…" Kagome started, trailing off. Why couldn't she just turn and leave him? She could feel tears gathering, her vision blurring before she sucked in a small breath, holding back. She didn't want Inuyasha to see her like this; that would make things harder on him than they already were. They both knew he couldn't be with her, in any Demon form, half or no, until her body was no longer fertile, or at least, no longer fertile to the point where it drove his Demon nearly insane with the need to inpregnate her.

"Just go, Kagome." Inuyasha finally spoke, his voice low—pained. He was beseeching her but she knew he wasn't asking her to leave because it hurt him to the point of pain. No, he was asking her to go because he couldn't bear to see the look of pain in her eyes because she couldn't be with him; not yet. She stared at him, the arm throw across his face, hiding his eyes, his dark hair pitch black in contrast with his skin.

She didn't know how she did it but she managed to turn away, Kaede guiding her. "You're sure those spells will keep him?"

"Yes, Child. They'll keep his Demon in check and keep him from leaving the spaced area in front of the Hut. This fertility phase does not last more than weeks. It will be over before you realize it."

Kagome rubbed her arms up and down her arms, easing the chill from her body as Kaede led her towards her own Hut. She tensed as she saw the flood of light slowly move over the tree tops in the distance, bearing down on them. She refused to look back, refused to watch the light slowly slide across the ground where it would reach Inuyasha and incase him. She counted to ten backwards in her mind, forcing herself to step over the threshold in Kaede's house when the light bore down on them, heating her back. It would be only a matter of seconds before it reached Inuyasha, she knew that. Her throat worked convulsively as she struggled against the urge to turn.

And then a loud, guttural, enraged roar filled the forest.

Instinct had her turning around, her body tense, a familiar sense of threat filling her. Kaede mimicked her actions but nothing could make up for the look on Kagome's face. Shock, utter shock.

Inuyasha's Demon stood there, hissing in pain, the sound of sizzling flesh rising up from the center of his chest where the Sutra seared his flesh, smoke rising up. He growled, his mouth moving and an inhuman sound rose up as he jerked at the Sutra. It seared his hand and he hissed again before ripping the paper off.

"I thought you said he wouldn't turn." Kagome whispered in horror. She wasn't scared of him, never that. But she was frightened for Inuyasha and as he looked up, his crimson eyes meeting hers and threw himself forward, Kaede jerked her back.

But his body came up against an invisible force, forcing him to a slamming halt. Electricity popped from where his body slammed against the force, the Sutra's on the post outside of the hut forcing a shield around the hut and small yard. Keeping him contained.

"I thought it would. But he's coming no further." Kaede stated, calm and cautious as ever, but she couldn't disguise the tension in her old body. "The Shield Sutra's are keeping him." They, at least, were strong enough.

That didn't stop him from fighting against the invisible force field. He slung his body up against it repeatedly, his heated eyes never once leaving her face. He punched with his fist and she could see the visible ripples along the force field. "He's hurting himself." Kagome whispered, her hands covering her mouth as she stood there, unable to look away. His eyes were hot and heated, demanding that she come to him. It wasn't long before she was seeing the scraped skin on the side of his hands, the redness of his knuckles. He was almost…lustful. Desperate. Faintly, she felt Kaede pulling her back into the hut.

And away from Crimson eyes.

The moment the door closed she swore she could feel the heavy density in the air, the hatred and desperation that poured from him. She wrapped her arms around her body again, the same feeling of guilt riding her hard. Whenever Inuyasha came back he would hate himself, be ashamed, for how he was acting. The angry snarls still came. Kagome sank to matt and drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. "The Sutra was supposed to keep his Demon side suppressed."

Kaede already knew that. God, how long would this last? How long would his Demon side overrule his human side? As connected as she was to Inuyasha, she could feel his emotions and they beat at her. She knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. She knew exactly how furious he was, enraged and hurting with his desire to reach her.

Kagome wasn't sure how long had passed before she was covering her ears with her hands. Only a few hours, she was sure. Dawn was still hours away. But those sounds…his growls, the snarls, they never stopped. She didn't understand how Kaede slept through it. The whispers in her mind…They didn't stop.

'_Mate'._

His familiar, hoarse voice echoed in her mind, the word almost intelligible from the growl infused.

'_Come, Mate. Release me.'_ He snarled in her mind.

Her body jerked at the loud howl that filled the air, filled with agony and desperation, aching. "Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and lifted her head, tear stained eyes staring into the semi-darkness. Oh God, when had she started crying? She drew in a shuddering breath as she wiped at her damp cheeks and rose to her feet. Her steps were light as she stepped over Kaede's sleeping form and slid the door open soundlessly. She stepped out, the darkness heavy on her shoulders.

The sounds, the growls, stopped the moment she stepped in the clearing, in front of the Hut Inuyasha was restrained to. He stood in the front clearing, the barrier keeping him from taking another step but his eyes, they were on her.

_'Now.'_

She shook her head at his silent command, her eyes imploring. "I can't, Inuyasha. You know that."

'_Come to me.' _He bore the words in her mind, a vicious growl. Demanding, violent and desperate. As connected as he was to her—as they were—she could feel the turbulent of emotions. She didn't need to feel that to know how much he wanted her. The evidence was there, between his thighs, rising up thick and heavy, pushing up against his pants. She knew it was a mistake when she looked because he snarled her name and she took a step forward before she realized what she was doing.

He was in pain and she could feel it. And what she could feel, so could he. The moment she felt a flush rise to her cheeks, she knew he knew. He slammed his body against the barrier, the look in his eyes even hotter, more crazed, than before. She covered her lower face with her hands, painful horror feeling her as she stared at him. She'd never seen him so tortured before. And it was killing her. "Stop. Stop and I'll come to you." She was near begging. Kagome knew Inuyasha would hate himself when this was over. The way he was acting, the fear he would feel for her…

She took a step forward and spoke, her words slow. He had to understand her. He had to. "Stop and I'll come to you. I'll hold you until this is over." She took another step forward and finally, he stopped ramming the barrier. "Just…stop, Inuyasha. We can do this." She took another step. He took one back, his heated crimson eyes never leaving hers. "Just don't hurt yourself anymore…I'll hold you until this is over. I swear."

He understood her, Kagome was sure of that. He'd stopped. "See, Mate? I'll hold you and then when this is over, we'll never have to go through this." She said softly. She wasn't afraid of him, she never would be but she was cautious.

And the next step she took proved why. She should have expected it, she should have realized his back step, but she hadn't. He'd stepped back once, so she wouldn't realize when she was within the barrier. She realized that the moment his hand snatched out, curling around her wrist and jerking her body flush against his. His lips slammed down on hers, his tongue thrusting deep and the growl that he infused in her mouth vibrated throughout her entire body.

His hands were everywhere and then she was half naked, her clothes hanging in tattered ribbons around her shoulders and hips. "Inuyasha—" Kagome whispered as his hands slid down her hips. He spun her around, his claws digging into her hips. And then he bent her over and before she could even breathe he was thrusting into her body.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Stupid woman. She was the most beautiful, the most strongest—she was HIS. How many times would he have to prove that he would never—never—hurt her? The old hag would have to be dealt with, filling his Mate's head with such lies. He was tired of people coming between what was his. What was his was his Mate. Her body. His body was in such a painful state, so aroused, that he'd nearly come from touching her alone when he jerked her against him.

How dare she make him wait?

Inuyasha growled, his head falling back at the tight clasp of her body around his. How dare they stop him when he'd been so close to impregnating his Mate. No one would stop him now. He wouldn't even stop himself. Not until his seed had taken route in her body. He was taking no chances…He gripped her hips and braced his feet on the ground and settled into a long, hard ride against the globes of his Mates ass.

Kagome was still struggling to accept the thick, hard flesh that had thrust into her body. But just like that, he was thrusting into her heavily, his hips slamming against her ass. She braced her hands against the grass, her fingers twisting in the uprooted ground. Kaede had warned her not to go near him, not even to let him see her but the old woman just didn't seem to understand that Kagome could _feel_ what Inuyasha was feeling. And Kagome was just a human. Those emotions nearly drove her to her knees.

But she knew her life was on the line. As desperate as his Demon was, his sex drive would be even more so. The need to impregnate her…

She gave a muffled scream as he suddenly shifted and then his cock was thrusting into her ass. She stiffened as his thick cock tunneled deep, driving deep and still he didn't stop. He was thrusting heavily, his hips withdrawing and thrusting. Hard. Deep.

'_Me. You'll only think of me, Mate.' _He snarled into her mind.

She gave a muffled sob from the pain, from the pleasure. It was a mixture of both; he'd done it because her mind had been wandering. And now she had to take it. One hand slid down her back, his claws teasing her flesh as he slammed into her ass and then his fingers twisted in her hair. He pulled her head back first, his hand fisted in her hair, and then pulled further back so that she was leaning up and then her back was pressed against his chest. He kept his grip in her hair and then slid the hand left at her hip down over her stomach and then between her thighs. He cupped her as his thrusts roughened, shaking her body. He thrust two fingers into her body, claiming her aching body even as his cock claimed her ass.

He thrust his fingers in time with his cock, filling her in both so that she was sobbing from the unfamiliar emotions. She cried out as he jerked his fingers out, cupping her right hip again and then he was thrusting his cock into her pussy again. He was thrusting hard, slamming into her body. His thoughts were filtering in. They were twisted, broken. The pleasure he was feeling was insane and hot. He'd never felt anything near this and the pleasure intensified as the seed boiled up from his balls, pushing up through the base of his cock.

Her body clenched down on his as she realized he was about to come. His thrusts were growing desperate, pushing his body harder and faster towards climax. She moaned, crying out as he started thrusting desperately, frenzied. She forced her eyes open as she heard a small pop and then the sound of sizzling flesh. He'd slammed one palm up against the barrier as he thrust, bracing his hand against it. The barrier was burning his palm but he barely noticed. And then he gave a hard, brutal thrust that had her feet leaving the ground and then he was cumming. She felt the hot pulse of his seed feeling her. Thick and heavy, so hot and wet. She cried out as his cock pulsed, forcing more and more of hot liquid into her body. He didn't move once as he released inside her, just let it all go directly inside of her in a hot, heated jet.

He didn't move until his cock stopped pulsing, until ever jet of seed had left his body. Even then, he didn't pull out. His body was still too hard, still high on the pleasure that boiled his blood. And he was still so damn hard. It was too soon to sense any life in her body. Hours. He wasn't stop, he wasn't taking any chances. And he wasn't leaving her body.

"Mate."

His voice was hoarse, a deep growl that was so fucking hot that she felt her body flex around his. He growled again and cupped her hips as he sank to his knees, pulling her body down with his. He pressed on the back of her neck insistently until she was leaving forward, bracing her hands against the ground. The moment her hands touched the ground he withdrew and thrust forward. He was slow, moving in and out and she could feel his hot gaze on their joined bodies. The thought that he was watching as her body took his sent a surge of heat coursing through her body, a flood of arousal to fill her body.

Her body was already hot and wet, slick, from his seed so that it was easy. She knew from experience so it wasn't a shock that he was hard and ready after just cumming. He hadn't even paused. The next thrust was a little harder than the last, his balls rocking forward against her pussy. His thrusts were slowly increasing until finally, not even minutes later; he was thrusting into her again at a heavy pace. The slap of flesh was loud in her ears, his grunts faint in her ears. Her breast hung heavy as he thrust, forcing her body into a slow hum of arousal so that she was clenching around him, tightening.

The next thrust had her coming. She cried out, her arms buckling. She sank forward so that her forearms were braced against the ground. Her body was still strewn tight from earlier, sensitive from his seed and the heavy thrusts that he had forced into her body so it didn't take long. It tore through her, her body rippling around his.

Inuyasha roared at the first ripple that clenched down on his slamming cock. The feel of her coming around him nearly drove him insane with pleasure. He rose over her higher and started slamming into her, moving hard and fast so that he nearly lost the rhythm. He hunched half over her back, one knee scraping the ground while he crooked the other up, his foot flat against the ground to give himself better leverage against her body as he thrust. Why she had tried to stop him to begin with, he would never understand. The pleasure he could give her…She was his Mate. It didn't matter.

He could feel his seed tearing up through his cock again, thickening him, pushing her body to further limits until he started thrusting heavily again. He growled heavily as he felt the first hot spurt. He didn't hold still like last time. He kept thrusting as his body erupted in hers. He thrust hard, forcing each heavy spurt deep. That intensified the pleasure tearing through his balls and cock. His seed was still spewing out when he slowed, his mind searching out…

He growled savagely and flipped her over onto her back, his eyes burning as he stared into hers. They weren't done. He still didn't feel a spark of life. Almost…almost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He could feel the rage pooled deep, pushing his lust to a higher level. He _needed_ his Mate, his Kagome, to bare his child. It was an ache, a lust that tore apart his body from the inside, that he wanted to howl from the agony—from the desire that he HAD to.

Kagome stared up into his blood red eyes and she swore she saw crimson flames burning behind the blue irises. "Oh, Inuyasha…" She whispered. Her body was still rippling with aftershocks from the orgasm. No, his demon wouldn't hurt her. But he might very well likely kill her with sex. She could barely move as it was and he'd already taken her twice. Just twice? She shivered and ran a hand through his silky silver hair.

Her knees burned from scrubbing the ground. "Inuyasha, it's alright. It'll happen…" She whispered, trying to soothe his Demon's fire, whatever was driving him to this length. "It'll happen…"

And he thrust into her again before she'd even finished the sentence. It didn't hurt this time, not with his seed and her own arousal easing the way. He thrust hard and heavy, his hips slamming against hers and grinding, halting her words. She cried out, her fingers twisting in his hair from the movement. Shock filtered through her. She could feel him in her, thick and heavy, throbbing with intensity. God, he'd already come twice. All in under an hour and he was ready again?

He wasn't giving her time to stop and think, to even get over that shock before he was thrusting again. It didn't seem possible that he could keep going, that he just _could_, but he was. His hips recoiled and thrust, forcing his cock into her body over and over again at a hard, furious pace. He thrust over and over, his thoughts pouring into hers with each thrust, each slam of his hips.

_He wasn't stopping until she carried his pup. If it took all night, weeks…more…She would take him over and over…_

His hands fisted in her hair, gripping tight and jerking her head back so that she was staring up at him as his face twisted and contorted with pleasure. _'Watch me, Mate. My Mate…our child…'_

She stared up at him as he thrust into her, felt his cock go deep with each heavy jerk. She watched his crimson eyes nearly close as he moved, his hair nearly covering the jagged stripes on his cheek. She watched him as if in slow motion. She could feel him pounding away into her but above, his face moved slowly, his hair moving inches with his body. It was so…pleasure hummed through her body, hot and heavy where they were connected.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as her body burned beneath his. He growled against her shoulder and his thrust intensified, digging her body into the ground beneath her. With each thrust she felt another jolt in her body, her very veins…"Inuyasha…" She whispered as white hot heat tore through her body, nearly sending her into another climax.

His head jerked up, his crimson eyes staring down at her intently as he stopped thrusting, his body buried deep in hers. All he did was stared down at her before a low hiss escaped, a deep rumble from his chest. Her cheeks burned, her body on the verge of climax and she didn't understand…why. He. Had. Stopped. The heat in her body intensified and then she could feel her body hurtling towards another climax without him even moving.

She heard him growl through her climax, gripping her hips as she cried out her name. It was fast and brutal, clamping her body around his and then he wasn't even there anymore…Her eyes flew open as her body contracted around nothing, but still the white hot heat was there, the ecstasy as her body struggled to come down from the high. Through blurred vision she saw him hit barrier, his body slamming up against it before he slid down.

And all the while those hot, crimson eyes stared at her. Hotter than before. Scorching. She didn't understand…she moved and gasped at the pleasure before it faded just as quick and then…She jerked her head up—she could _feel_ his eyes on her. Something was…wrong. Her cheeks were hot, her body like liquid as she rolled up onto her knees…and lifted her hand. And stared. Her nails were sharp, like claws and…She lifted her hand to her burning cheeks and she didn't have to see it to _know. _She saw her image reflected back at her through Inuyasha's eyes.

She looked the same except for those jagged streaks on her cheeks—exactly like Inuyasha's. Need rose up, thick and heavy, tearing through her body. But more than that, the need to Mate. The need to fuck and be dominated…to dominate…She took a step back, shocked to hear the growl rumbling in her throat, as Inuyasha stalked towards her.

Gods…something had changed her. Inuyasha had changed her…somehow.

She rose to her feet and took another step back, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha as he continued towards her. The thought was there in her mind—defiance. Not for spite, but because he had to prove himself. And she wanted to see that. The fight, the hard push to own her…

She was in shock but the desire over road that. Inuyasha over road that because she could feel the lust coursing through him when he saw _her._ Realized that she was no longer human—for now.

She never even saw him move. All she felt was the heat of his body behind her, his hand on the back of her neck as he pushed her to her hands and knees. The hand at the back of her neck pushed her cheek to the ground as he dropped his body over her back, his cock riding against her ass cheeks.

'_Mine. Mate.'_

His words were a snarl, inside and out, a soothing caress—ownership.

She could feel the pride in him, the thought that he'd proved his right to her. But she broke his hold with a swift twist of her head and rolled from beneath him. She knew she'd never have been able to do that if she'd been human…She still couldn't take it in that she somehow had his Demon blood running through her body.

As she stood she could feel his seed trickle down her thighs and his gaze was instantly drawn. A snarl ripped from his chest and he launched himself at her. She twisted, moving to the side. His hand twisted in her hair, a brutal hold as he jerked her backwards so that her back came up against his chest. One arm wrapped around her stomach and the other around her shoulders, efficiently locking her against his body.

"_Mine."_

Instantly she felt it. The knowledge, the satisfaction that he'd proven himself to her, beaten her, and all in a manner of minutes. She could feel the sudden strength leaving her and her body sank against his, the intense feeling of being _human_ filling her once again.

He spun her around, his hands cupping her face, careful of his claws and then he was slanting his mouth over hers. She could feel his curved fangs dangerously close but never pricking as his tongue speared into her mouth, kissing her senseless before he growled into her mouth. He did that a lot, she realized. And then his hands were sliding down, cupping her shoulders. He pushed her down and her mouth went dry as she realized what he wanted. What he was going to _do. _

He didn't wait. With his hands fisted in her hair again and his cock pointed directly towards her, he slammed her head down onto his cock. Her mouth opened over him but he was going deep, all the way.

'_Until I come, Mate. Until I fill you with my seed. Until. You. Carry. My. Pups.'_ Inuyasha snarled the words into her mind as he tossed his head back at the hot feel of her mouth and throat enclosing him. It wasn't like the other times he'd fucked her mouth. No, this time he wanted her upright. He could go deeper, her throat tighter this way.

He relished the sounds she made as he thrust into her mouth, as he jerked her head forward to meet him. The gags, the tight clasp of her throat as it expanded to take him. His hips worked back and forth, his thick cock sliding in and out of her mouth at a fast pace. But he had to watch her. Feeling her hands, her nails on his thighs weren't enough.

He forced his eyes open and peered down, watching as his cock stretched her lips before disappearing into her hot, waiting mouth. Over and over, his cock glistened as it sank deep. God, each gag she made, each cough turned him on more. And he loved her all the more because she took him. Her mouth was heaven, almost as good as the rest of her body but nothing was as perfect as the place between her thighs. That—was his and his alone. His haven.

He thrust again and held deep, letting her feel the warning pulse of his cock deep in her throat. His head fell back again, his eyes sliding closed as he just held there. He felt her swallow and groaned as her throat contracted around him from the movement.

He had to have her. _Now. _

He jerked his cock back so fast that she gasped, sucking air into her lungs and almost falling back. He caught her and sank to the ground with her, her thighs cushioning his. He spread them wide, his hands cupping the back of her thighs as he held them up and then he was thrusting into the wet, hot heat of her body again.

A/N

Sorry it's taking me so long. Been really busy and I just haven't had time to write anything. I'm trying to finish this for you guys, since I did start it after all and I know everyone is loving this! Thank you all so much! I know I tend to write stories, get them going and then not finish...but I'm working on it! Lol. I'm going to try to finish this for you guys but I have another story in my mind, well, another couple that is just begging for me to write them...Kouga and Kagome...just trying to think of a story line. But I hope you liked this chapter. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kagome knew what her Mate wanted. It was written on his face, in his body language, in the way he took her body. He was desperate. It had been like this a year ago, when his Demon had made that first appearance. He was hard and fast, his hips slamming into hers, his cock burying itself over and over in her body. She wrapped her arms around his heaving, sweat coated body. His nails dug into the back of her thighs and while she'd come so many times she'd lost count, she didn't try to stop him.

This was her husband, her Mate. She didn't really understand where this urgency came from but she took it because she loved him. He was harder than he'd ever been before, his Demon _desperate. _Even through the aches and pains in her body, her body was delirious from the pleasure. Each thrust was heavy and deep, hitting her womb—he made sure of that. He hadn't wasted one drop of his seed. He'd made sure everything was buried deep in her womb and whatever oozed out from between them…he gave her more in return. God, there was no way she wouldn't be pregnant after this. She couldn't—

His arms came down against her sides, his hands fisting in her hair and jerking her head back so that she was staring up into his bloodshot eyes. He thrust his hips hard and held and she felt the hot pulse of his seed shooting deep. A shudder wracked her body at the heated familiar wetness. She felt every hard pulsing jet and then he ground his hips against hers, pressing high and hard up inside her. She lifted her hand and trailed her fingers down his cheek, felt the rumbling growl that resulted from it.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers and for a moment she thought her Inuyasha was back but then he was thrusting again, his movements slow and slick from his seed. She was tired but she held onto him as he rose over her. She pressed her forehead against his chest as he kept up that slow rhythm, grinding his seed in every place _inside. _It never ceased to amaze her that in this form he never seemed to tire…

'_Make me come again.'_ His harsh voice whispered in her mind. She tightened her arms around him, her fingers twisting in his silvery hair. '_Again…'_ He rolled his hips. '_Make me come again.'_

His teeth nipped her neck, scraping soft skin as he withdrew, slowly dragging his cock back till only the thick head remained inside. And then his voice filled her mind again. No, he said it out loud. "I'll come when you do."

His hips slammed into hers, his dick eliciting a cry from her lips. God, she couldn't possibly come again. But she knew she was. He wasn't going to come again until she did—and he was going to come even if it killed him. His hands slid down her back, ignoring the pressure of rocks digging into his skin until he cupped her ass and jerked her up to meet his thrusts, clenching those pale globes in his hands. He thrust hard and fast, his hips pounding, forcing him deep over and over.

And it was so fucking hot. Kagome didn't understand it, they'd done this so many times before…But only with his Demon did his most carnal sensations, feelings, pour into her. And Jesus, was she _feeling. _She wanted to scream, to cry, but she bit his shoulder as each thrust had her crying out. She was terrified of someone hearing her, of hearing Inuyasha, because they would try to stop him.

They didn't understand his needs…

She sobbed as his thrusts hardened, that familiar sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling her ears. His head fell back above her, the moon high lighting his Demonic features as he took her. He…was so…beautiful…He bared his teeth as he thrust; his eyes clenched shut, his face twisted in pleasure. She moaned, the sound only pushing him closer over that violent edge—he loved to hear those noises from her. She could feel him growing harder inside of her, stretching her further, throbbing violently.

"Now." He hissed out as his thrusts grew almost frenzied. "Now."

A shudder shook her body at the command and it had nothing to do with the way his thrusts were making her shake. She could feel the rush of his seed pushing up through his cock, stretching him, and then she felt the first heavy spurt seconds before her climax tore through her. It was harder than before. Maybe because he was coming and coming…He bore down on her, his weight heavy, locking his cock deep inside as she convulsed around him, her cries muffled against his shoulder.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hold me." _His _hoarse voice came. Kagome lifted her weak arms without hesitation and wrapped them around Inuyasha's heaving form. His body was slick with sweat as he struggled to breath against her. She could feel the immense satisfaction in his body, the exhaustion that kept him from leaving her. His Demon had made his sudden appearance and then he'd gone.

Had he…?

She tightened her arms around him, running her hands through his damp hair. "I love you." She whispered. He felt so good against her, so warm. His breath came in low breathes against her, finally. And then he rose up, his lips sliding over her neck. It wasn't an entirely sexual move. It was more of contentment. A need to touch her. Then his lips touched hers before he dropped his forehead over hers.

Familiar golden eyes met hers. "Love you too, wench." He murmured against her lips before dropping his head to rest against the slope of her breasts. One of his hands smoothed over her hips, his nails soothing her stinging skin.

"I'm alright." She whispered, as if sensing he wanted to ask that senseless question.

But his hand just moved over her hip, and then up before back down…before settling on her stomach and pausing. She felt him inhale, growing still…and then he kissed the base of her neck.

"Well I'll be damned…" Inuyasha murmured against her skin.

The End

Please review!

Yes, I ended it there. I don't think any further comprehension was needed. We all know what just happened there. :] What he realized. :]


End file.
